You could call it destiny
by EmaRoise
Summary: When the Prince of thieves and a princess in disguise meet and fall for each other only fate knows if they can have a happy ending.
1. Meeting in a tree

_**NOTE:**_

_**This is my frist Fanfic! I love reading all the great stories published on FF and at one point I just decided that I want to join the writers and not just be a reader. When I had the idea for the story -I was watching Disney Movies and they always seem to inspire - I just had to write it done. Of course the story is still in progress. **_

_**I hope you like it! ;)**_

_**Chapter 1 – Meeting in a tree**_

It was a hot and sunny day like always in the city of Damat deep in the desert of the Kingdom that belonged to the Kinomoto family. The streets were busy and markets full of people trying to buy and sell fruits, vegetables and nearly everything you need at home.

You could see a shadow moving around the carriages which were fully loaded with apples, bread and more stuff to be carried to different cities in the kingdom, to be sold on the markets there.

Quick movements and a second later the fast hands had griped some items of the carriage and before the someone could notice they were gone as quickly as they had appeared. You could hear a faint chuckle and the teenager placed his stolen goods in a bag around his shoulders and went off. Just when he was about to step out in the mess of people filling the market two guards stepped in his way facing him with their swords in their hands.

"You! Stop right there and give back what you have stolen, you are under arrest for burglary!", one of the guards stepped forward in the attempt of taking the bag but the teenage boy just started running, passing both of the surprised guards and heading full speed to the crowded market.

"What was that?" The one guard look puzzled "Syaoran, the prince of the thieves. There is no one as fast and as talented in stealing as him." The other one said while chasing after Syaoran.

The thief just passed the people trying to get to his secret hidden place when he saw in shock that he wouldn't be able to get there, because the street he would have to take was full of palace guards who seemed to be paying the town a visit. Remembering the two guards behind him, he quickly came up with a new escape plan – the gardens around the city. He knew and loved one part on particular which was a small forest with a huge tree in the centre which he learned to easily climb up to hide.

He started to run even faster making the guards behind him loosing their view on where he was heading and rushing through the gardens into the forest and finally up the tree. He was pouting hard when he settled on one of the thick branches leaning his back against the tree and closing his eyes for a minute. He started looking into his bag and examining the food he had stolen when he heard a scream. He quickly put his bag on the branch and jumped down a few branches to see where it was coming form but still hiding in the tree. Then he saw her.

At first she was a small figure appearing near the tree, but when she run closer he could see her beautiful features. She was a teenage girl, about his age, slim figure, brown but in his eyes nearly golden hair and when she looked around searching for something he got caught in her emerald eyes.

Before he could move, she was already clinching on the tree, trying desperately to climb up. He could hear faint voices calling a name he couldn't understand, making the girl even more freaked out. He had two options: First, leaving the girl down there facing who ever she was running from or Secondly helping her up, but risking to be caught as the prince of thieves.

Syaroan didn't care about being caught when he saw tears falling her cheeks and he quickly climbed down the tree taking the girls hand out of nowhere, pulling her up and placing her on a branch. He then began to move up the tree, taking one of her hands in his and helping her to follow him up.

Reaching nearly the top, the same place Syaoran had placed his bag before he stopped and breathed exhausted from climbing and the extra weight of the girl. Wait! The girl!

He spun around and faced her looking just as exhausted as he did and just as surprised.

"Wow", she looked startled,"thank you for saving me!" She realised what he had just done for her and gave him a hug and a warm smile, having slightly red cheeks when she touched the handsome boy in front of her, with his brown messy hair and his deep hazelnut eyes. But she had to thank him properly for saving her.

Syaoran tried to focus and shyly (since when was the prince of thieves shy?) asked her why she was running away and who she was chased by. When the girl just looked away sadly, obviously not wanting to answer he just smiled at her taking her small hand in hers and said. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I'm Syaoran by the way. What's your name?" She blushed when she felt is warm, strong hand on hers, but looked him in the eyes and smiled "Sakura, nice to meet you!"

They could hear the screams moving away and then there was just silence.


	2. Off to a new home

_**Chapter 2 – Off to a new home**_

After their first meeting in the tree, Syaoran had shared his food with Sakura trying to get her to tell him something about her life, but every time he asked about her family or where she came from she changed the subject. Syaoran didn't want to force her, so they talked about a lot while eating except for too personal stuff. Nevertheless they got along really easily and shared quiet a few things, like their wish for travelling the world and leaving this country. When the wind got rougher and colder and Sakura started shivering due to her light clothing, he packed his bag and got up.

"Want to go somewhere warmer?" he asked her smiling. She hesitated for a few seconds, but then got up as well and nodded. He started climbing down the tree when he noticed her still standing on the branch not moving an inch. "Why are you still standing there?"

"I'm afraid, I don't know how to get down!", she looked embarrassed. He couldn't help but chuckle and moved back to her side. He sat next to her signalling her to get on his back. She carefully adjusted to the new way of transportation and when they both felt comfortable enough to climb down the tree Syaoran slowly began to move down. He really had to concentrate since she pressed her whole body onto his and her nervous breath tickled his neck. "Just a little more", he wasn't sure if he was trying to relax her or himself. When they reached the bottom, Syaoran waited for Sakura to get down, but when he could feel her still clinging onto him he turned his head and saw that she had kept her eyes shut the whole time and was still remaining in this position. Her beauty was breathtaking and he mustered her for a few seconds, taking everything in he could, before hushing "it's okay, you can open your eyes now."

Sakura slowly opened them and looked at Syaoran's face and then down to see him already standing on the grass waiting for her to get off his back. She blushed and quickly put her feet on the ground so she could remove her arms as well. The moment she got off Syaoran she already missed the warmth and a strange feeling came over her. Before she could give it another thought he interrupted her by telling her "just follow me, it won't take too long to get there!"

They made their way through the forest, occasionally hiding when people passed by and entered the city when it was already dark outside. Syaoran quickly passed the little streets taking Sakura with him trying not to be to fast while she tried to keep his pace.

When they were just about to enter an even darker alley Syaoran cursed then quickly pulled Sakura to the wall behind some carriages with her back leaning on it and facing Syaoran while he used his cape in each of his hands placing them left and right of her head to hide them both in the shadows.

She tried to calm her breath while the guards passed by a few meters away, but she was so afraid that she was breathing so unsteadily that in a few seconds she would be hiccuping. Syaoran didn't think twice seeing her like this he just pulled closer and gently pressed his lips on hers. She immediately stopped the heavy breathing and relaxed under his kiss. Event hough the kiss was a method to calm her in the first place Syaoran was taken by surprise on how good it felt and nearly forgot where they were and guards passing by. When he drew away he nearly had to force himself to stop and slowly opened his eyes looking at the blushing girl just a few centimetres away and then checking the alley which was now empty. They both didn't know what to say so they just kept silent and started walking again, Sakura a little bit behind Syaoran following him. He seemed to be thinking about something when he suddenly stopped, turned around, took Sakura's hand into his, giving her a beautiful smile and then starting to walk again, not letting go of her small hand.

Sakura couldn't help but to feel safe, wondering where this place was he was leading her to.

They finally arrived at a small house looking exactly like the ones around it and Syaoran quickly looked around them before entering. They were standing in the hallway and Syaoran bend down putting a carpet aside and searching for something when he stepped away while opening a hidden door revealing steps to a basement. He went in first offering Sakura his hand "Follow me princess!". She flinched at his words and he couldn't help to wonder why but then took his hand and followed him into the darkness hearing the door close behind her again.

She heard Syaoran doing something but wasn't able to tell what it was until a light flickered and she saw the lantern he had in his hand. He guided the way through the tunnel and they stopped in front of a heavy-looking wooden door which he easily opened. When they stepped in Sakura looked more than surprised they were standing in a huge living room with doors on each wall and around 10 people sitting in the middle on a big couch eating and talking. When the two teens entered the room fell to silence and everyone in the room was looking at them.


	3. First night in the new home

_**Chapter 3 – First night in the new home**_

The moment they entered the room and everything turned silent seemed to last an eternity, but in reality after a few seconds everyone was on their feet and one of the girls said "Welcome back Syaoran, it seems you brought a guest."

Syaoran gladly accepted Tomoyo's welcoming and took some steps towards the couch in the middle, dragging Sakura along since they were still holding hands. He faced everyone placing Sakura at his side and started introducing her by saying her name, where they met and that she would stay with them for a while. Sakura was politely bowing at the group when everyone started laughing and Tomoyo just said "you don't have to be so formal, we are all about your age and not in the palace." Sakura just whispered a small apology, but tried to smile anyway. Syaoran noticed that tiredness in her voice and sadness in her eyes. "You can introduce yourselves tomorrow since it's already late and we all need some sleep", with that he just guided her to one of the doors, it was green and she noticed that every door had a different colour. She was too tired to think about that, waved at the group behind her and entered the room after Syaoran. She was overwhelmed by the amazing room she just stepped in. The walls had different shades of green, reminding her of waves, and the centre of the room was a huge wooden bed with pillars to the ceiling making it look like a bed in the forest due to it's decoration. The room also had a desk, a wardrobe and a small sofa which were held in the same green/wooden style. Sakura immediately felt like she was back in the forest, but this time it was a feeling of happiness instead of fear.

Without her noticing Syaoran had collected some clothes from the wardrobe and was now handing her a large shirt and some boxers. "I hope it's all right for you to sleep in those. You can take the bed, I will sleep on the sofa." He smiled, waiting for her to take the offered clothes.

She hesitated for a second before looking into his eyes and while grabbing the clothes she quickly said "no it's not all right." He looked perplex and wanted to ask her why she denied, when he saw her blushing. "It's not all right if I sleep in this huge bed while you have to sleep on the sofa, since it's yours anyway. So please just sleep in the bed with me."

Before he could answer she was already in the small bathroom which was linked to the room changing her clothes. He blushed at the thought of sharing the bed, but quickly did the same thing and changed. Just when he was about to lay on the bed Sakura came out of the bathroom and he was taken by her beauty which was showing even more while she was wearing his plain clothes. He nervously asked her which side she prefers to sleep on and she just walked over to the left side and slid under the blanket. He followed and took the right side. "Goodnight" was all he could say before he turned his back to her so they were back-to-back. Syaoran tried to sleep and was starting to feel the tiredness in his limbs when he heard her heavy unsteady breathing.

Sakura couldn't hold it in any more. She really did it. She really ran away from her home, from her family. She already missed them so much. But she couldn't go back, not if it meant to be forced into marrying some random prince just to follow some stupid law of her kingdom. Tears started falling down her cheeks and she was praying that Syaoran wouldn't notice that she was crying. When she tried to silently wipe away the tears, she felt to strong arms embracing her. At first she was shocked but then she relaxed against Syaoran when she heard his quiet voice. "I don't know why you are crying and you don't have to tell me why you run away and whom you are so afraid of, but be sure you are safe here with me. So please try to get some sleep." She couldn't help but smile and draw herself closer to him while resting her hands on his. While she drifted of to sleep she could feel him giving her a light kiss on the neck and starting to breath steadily like she was, letting sleep take over.

They were both having the most peaceful and relaxing sleep since a long time and when the sun was rising the and the first light was shining through the small windows, Sakura woke up. She felt so easy and light-hearted, feelings she hadn't felt in a while. She felt Syaoran's warm skin against her and she slowly turned in his arms snuggling her face against his chest. She took in his sent, glad that he was still sleeping. While she was watching his peaceful features she started tracing the outlines of his face with her slender fingers. She was about to stop when Syaoran's hand came out of nowhere taking hers into his. "Don't stop" he murmured half asleep. She was blushing furiously now but she did as he told and continued. "Have you been awake the whole time" she asked shyly.

He just nodded slightly and a smile curling on his lips. She frowned but actually she didn't mind at all. Syaoran was awake, enjoying Sakura's touch. He slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by her deep emerald eyes and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He brought both his hands up and took her face into them. He caressed her cheeks before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good morning Sakura." She looked up and gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the cheek. His smile grew wider and he brought her face up again, closing his eyes and putting his lips onto hers. It was the second time and it still felt as amazing as the first kiss. He slowly drew deeper and she put her hands around his neck, pulling herself against him. It was a sweet but passionate kiss and he started playing with her hair when they both drew back for air. "You know you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.", was the only thing he could say. But thinking again he added "not just from the outside, everything about you seems and feels beautiful." She didn't know where to look. She felt the same way about him, but she couldn't express it the way he did. She took his hand, brought it up and placed a gentle kiss on it. Before he could bend down for another kiss they heard someone knocking on the door. They sat up and Syaoran walked over to the door opening it lazily.

"Yes?" he asked the person on the other side. "Are you two joining us for breakfast?", Sakura heard a gentle female voice. Syaoran looked over to Sakura and she nodded. "Yep, we will be down in a few." He closed the door again and was ready to throw himself on the comfortable bed again, but Sakura, anticipating exactly that move, went over to him and hugged him tightly before whispering "I'll go change in the bathroom, you can get ready here." She quickly got on her tip toes, pressed a small kiss on his lips and then closed the bathroom door. Inside she sat down and leant against the cold bathtub, trying to calm her heart. The situation was confusing her and she didn't know how to deal with it. She was a runaway and she knew they would never stop searching for her. She found a person she liked, even though they had just met she felt connected to him and a home which gives you a feeling of happiness. She had to clinch her fists to keep herself from crying and fast changed into her dress and splashed some water in her face before leaving the bathroom.

Syaoran on the other hand had changed as well and during Sakura's time in the bathroom he had thought about how much he liked her, but that he didn't know anything about her and he truly wanted to find out who she was.


	4. Meeting the gang and a bad dream

_**First of all it's nice to see people are reading the story and even following it. Thank you so much :)**_

_**I'll try my best to update.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 – Meeting the Gang and a bad dream **_

Syaoran and Sakura stepped out of the room and Sakura was amazed when she saw the huge table next to the sofa in the living-room filled with different food and a big group of hungry-looking teenagers obviously waiting for the two. She spotted the girl who had welcomed her yesterday and they took the two empty seats on her left side. Sakura was shifting nervously on her chair, meeting so many new people, but Syaoran's soft voice and his hand on hers calmed her down. He started introducing them. "Like you already know, this is Sakura", he turned to his left starting to call them name by name. "This is Eriol", Sakura smiled at the nice-looking teen, "next to him is Chiharu."

The girl with the braids winked. "Next in line is Takashi", the boy smiled. "Followed by Naoko and Rika." The two brunettes gave her a friendly look. Tomoyo was next and took Sakura's hand while saying "and I'm Tomoyo as you know. It's really nice to have you here." She turned to face the group and gave the signal to start eating. Sakura felt relieved and joined the conversation during breakfast shyly. The more they talked, the more she opend up and she laughed when Chiharu and Takashi started a little quarrel and even noticed the looks Eriol and Tomoyo were exchanging, keeping in mind to ask her later if they were together.

They were talking about the need to go to the city to grab something to eat as well as to see what was going on, since they always wanted to be informed about the current situation.

Tomoyo said that she was going to stay cleaning up and Sakura offered her to help since she wasn't fond of going to the city and being caught by the royal guards.

While the group prepared to go out, Sakura started to clean the dishes and Tomoyo in the mean time brought the trash outside. Syaoran used the moment when everyone was out of sight for taking Sakura in a warm embrace, sneeking up from behind. She froze in her tracks, but relaxed a second later letting him turn her around so she was facing him. He pressed a kiss to her forehand telling her that he would be back as soon as possible. Her eyes soften and she blushed. "Syaoran, you do so much for me and I think I haven't even thanked you yet. I'm sorry and thank you. Even though saying it only once isn't nearly enough. I wished I could do something in return and not only be a burden -" she was cut off by his finger gently placed on her lips. "Sakura," he started, "you don't have to do anything besides being with me. The way you make me feel is reward enough. Maybe you could tell me a little bit about you when I'm back", he asked carefully.

She was already red like a tomato when he told her his feelings, but at the thought of her problems her eyes turned sad. She knew he had the right to know who she was, so she took a moment before nodding. "I will." she answered. He gave her the most amazing smile, ready to kiss her goodbye when they heard a cough behind them. Syaoran turned around dragging Sakura with him and they saw the whole gang waiting for Syaoran to leave with them and Tomoyo standing at the table grinning. They both blushed and Sakura quickly freed herself from his grip moving to stand next to Tomoyo. Syaoran and the others left and suddenly silence filled the room.

"Since everything is down, would you join me for a tea?" Tomoyo asked. "I'd like that." Sakura loved tea.

When they were seated on the huge sofa drinking their tea and talking, Tomoyo suddenly looked really serious. "Sakura I just want to thank you." Sakura nearly spilled her tea, not expecting this kind of statement. "Thank me?"

"Yes! I don't know what you did or how you and Syaoran got so close, but it's really nice to see the prince of thieves for once being happy and carefree and not constantly struggling to keep us alive and hidden." Now Sakura not only spit out the tea she just had sipped, but she was pale in an instant. "Prince of thi-i-ieves?" She stuttered in a high pitched voice.

"Oh you didn't know?" Tomoyo looked worried seeing her reaction. "Have you heard bad things about him or why are you so pale?"

In fact Sakura had heard a lot about him, since the royal guards were constantly chasing him, but all she knew was that he stole money, jewellery and sometimes food but had never killed or seriously hurt someone and that he was never keeping the goods, but giving them to the poor people. Knowing that Syaoran was the thief everything started to make sense, for him being so thoughtful and caring. She couldn't help but smile. Nevertheless she would have to think about telling him his secret again, now that she knew more.

Tomoyo noticed the smile and was relieved. "No I didn't know", Sakura told her keeping her eyes fixed on her hands, "but it's fine since he does it to help the people."

Tomoyo nodded and got up saying she wanted to take a little nap, before the others would return advising Sakura to do the same since being in a big group is always exhausting. They both left for their rooms (Sakura using Syaoran's of course).

She changed into only wearing a big shirt she took from Syaoran's wardrobe and some panties and crawled under the blanket noticing that she was still tired of the events of the last days.

While she drifted to sleep she thought about how a princess and the prince of thief could ever be together causing her to taking this thought into her dream.

In her dream she was running away again, seeing the castle fade and while she was running she saw that Syaoran was standing a few meters away under a big tree waiting for her with open arms. She wanted to hug him, but before she could reach him out of nowhere royal guards where standing next to him hitting him unconscious. She wanted to scream, to tell them to stop but she couldn't make a sound. Before she was with him the scene changed and they were in the marketplace with her family standing in front of her preventing her to rescue Syaoran who was dragged to the guillotine. The blade dashed down and she woke up screaming his name.


	5. News about the princess

_**Again thanks a lot for following and keeping my spirits high and creative by supporting ;)**_

_** humbleblossom: Thanks! I'll try my best :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 – News about the princess**_

Sakura screamed in her dream stretching her hands towards the place she had just seen Syaoran being killed, when suddenly she felt warm hands closing around hers drawing her closer.

"Sakura! Sakura!", she heard her name being called and started to open her eyes, realising that it had just been a terrible nightmare. When she was able to see her surrounding, she noticed that Syaoran was now lying next to her on the bed, holding her close and apparently trying to calm her down, since his one hand was stroking her back calmly while the other one was holding her hands.

He looked worried and when the thought of his dead only being a dream finally reached her mind, she couldn't help hit but slung her arms around his chest and burying her face in it, taking in his scent and making sure she really wasn't dreaming any more. Syaoran still worried and confused wrapped his arms around her and comforted her in an embrace feeling her still shaking a little.

"Sakura?", he whispered, "what happened?" When she wasn't responding, he slowly drew back so that he could lift her chin up and look her in the eyes. They were fluffy, red and full of sorrow. Syaoran winced when he saw the pain she must have been into and he bent down to kiss first her left and then her right eye lid and asked her again what happened that made her crying.

She hesitated for a second, but chose to tell him the truth. She told him about him being killed and her not being able to stop it. Syaoran listened while stroking her hair and when she had finished, he told her that she shouldn't worry too much about him, since he knew how to protect himself and that he would never leave her. When Sakura was drifting to sleep again he remembered something.

"After our nap, I want you to join our meeting in the living-room, since we brought back some interesting news form the city!" he cheerfully said, but Sakura was too tired to think twice about it and they both drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Sakura woke up feeling better since she had gotten some hours of sleep without having a nightmare again and when Syaoran and her got up it was already dinner time. Everyone was sitting on the huge table when Syaoran spread the news the group had heard while being in the city.

"It seems like the princess has been kidnapped." Sakura nearly choked on her food when Syaoran said those words, but quickly regained composure.

Syaoran started to tell how the group was in the city and saw posters where a reward of million Yen was promised and the people in the streets were talking about it as well. "So if we search for her and find her, we wouldn't only rescue her but also get a big reward and maybe the king would respect us or at least he would stop hunting us down." Sakura felt guilty when she heard the hope in his voice and see it in the eyes of his companies.

"But there is one major issue: no one knows how the princess looks like!" Sakura was thanking her father in her thoughts when Syaoran explained that she was never shown to in public, since the father wanted her to move freely in the city without being recognised and either kidnapped or seduced by man who only want to marry her to gain power. "Nevertheless we know some aspects for certain" Eriol continued. " First of all she is about our age so around 18. Secondly we should recognise her, because of her fancy cloth or at least expensive jewellery." Sakura was feeling more at ease since she had left the castle wearing a normal dress and was currently dressed in Syaoran's clothes and she had hide her jewellery – meaning her mother's ring – in a space in the drawer Syaoran didn't seem to use. But when Eriol told them the third characteristic she felt like fainting. "A good friend of mine who works at the castle said that the princess has a birth mark. It's supposed to be in her left shoulder blade and looks like a paddle of a cherry blossom." No one except for Sakura knew that furthermore that she was even named after this birthmark.

The whole group seemed to be taking in all the new information already talking about where they should start looking, while Sakura was dizzy from fighting in her head if she should reveal her secret or letting them search for something that they already found. Luckily the whole group was pretty exhausted after this long day, so after cleaning up everyone went straight to their beds postponing any planning activity to the next day.

Sakura knew she had to tell Syaoran at least something about herself, so when they were cuddle together in bed again she shyly started explaining.

"So you see, I ran away from my family. It's not that I don't love them, actually I miss them a lot, but due some stupid rules I would have to marry someone I neither know nor love, just for the sake of my king- I mean my kind parents. It is their duty to find someone who can, let say help me to controlling our lands and money. But I just couldn't do it. So I ran." She was surprised how easily she could tell the truth – since everything she just said was indeed true – and how good she felt afterwards. Back in her mind, she was still feeling more that guilty, but it gave her bad conscience a break for once.

Syaoran snuggled closer to her, leaning his chin on her head before lowering his moth to her ear whispering "I'm glad you ran away, since if you wouldn't have done it, I couldn't be with you now." She felt goosebumps all over her body and smiled. She nodded against his cheek and they both drifted off to sleep again.


	6. Homesickness

_**So here the next update, enjoy!**_

_** Lady Aoi-chan: With Disney inspired I actually ment the Plot :D since I watched Aladdin and kind of took some of the elements. I didn't mean the way they are constructed. But thanks for your review, since it's always nice to hear people's opinion :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 - Homesickness**_

Already one week had passed since the Kingdom started searching for the "kidnapped" princess, but so far no one could get the reward, since most of the time someone "found" the princess it was just a fake try to basically sell once own daughter by claiming her to be the princess, Syaoran and his group were out in the city and the forest trying to find the princess as well and every time they came home exhausted and without any luck, Sakura felt worse and guilty for not revealing her true identity.

It was one of these days when the group had left and Tomoyo and Sakura staying behind when suddenly the door burst open and Eriol was panting heavily seeming to have some big news.

"They said they found her!", he barely managed to say. Tomoyo and Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "The whole town is coming to the square to see if it's her for real this time! Even the prince of the west (Sakura had to keep herself from snorting thinking about this arrogant bastard her dad wanted her to marry) his arriving to verify her identity." Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other before hastily collecting their stuff and throwing on a cape to hide their faces and follow Eriol back to the city. While they were walking trough the forest coming closer to the city, Sakura was lost in thoughts.

_Who was this girl? Why would they even think for a second that she could be the princess? Has she already seen her parents? Couldn't they tell that she isn't her daughter? And why did they still want her to marry the damn prince? _

When she looked up she could see the castle and the city and couldn't help, but feel homesick. She loved spending time with the gang and especially Syaoran, but she missed her parents and her older brother a lot and seeing her home just made her miss them even more.

"Put your hood on Sakura", Eriol looked at her, him and Tomoyo already disguised. She followed the order and they made their way to the market square, carefully avoiding the guards.

They joined the rest of the group in a dark corner of the square and started to watch the scene in front of them. The King and the Queen arrived and entered the stage put up in the middle of the huge space. Sakura had to hold back the tears and herself from screaming their names and throwing herself in their arms. Syaoran noticed her shaking and intertwined their finger, giving her hand a squeeze. She couldn't help but smile at his warm gesture, but even his love wasn't enough to erase the sadness of being apart from her family in her heart.

Suddenly they heard clip-clopping and everyone in the square turned to see around 5 hunters on their horses entering the place. In front of one of them sat a small figure and Sakura tried to see her face since she had to be the "princess".

They stopped in front of the stage and got down from their horses. The Queen was eager to see if her daugther was being brought back to her, she missed her a lot and just wanted her back. She took a few steps closer to the girl, but her husband stopped her signalling her to wait for the group to enter the stage. They brought the girl to the stage and took of her hood and Sakura was shocked. She really did look a lot like her, but gladly it was more like a "sisterly similarity" than what you would call a doppelgänger. She sighed and waited for her parent's reaction. When she saw their disappointed faces she knew they didn't believe it for a second. Her mother was about to say something when Toya entered the stage out of nowhere. "Who brought her here?" he asked angrily. One of the hunters slowly race his hand. "And why would you think she is the princess?" Sakura was trying really hard not to run over to her brother nearly forgetting why she left in the first place.

"She s-s-said that she was the p-p-rincess and she h-h-h-as a birth mark", the hunter looked scared as hell. Toy just turned the girl around tugging her shirt enough to reveal the shoulder blade and hissed. He spat on his finger and the rubbed on her back, everyone started in shock. "Obviously fake!" was all he said and then turned the girl to face him. "What's wrong with you?". The girl was close to tears and mumbled an apology while trying to get away from Toya. During the whole scene in front of her no one had noticed the figures appearing in the shadows, silently scanning the crowd. One of them caught Sakura and her group in the dark corner.

_So the prince of the west was right. She would appear if she heard about the "kidnapped princess" returning. I have to report to him immediately. Don't worry Price, you will have your bride soon!_

The girl was taking away, Sakura hoped her brother would go easy on her while searching for answers behind her actions and the king and queen left the market escorted by the guards.

Syaoran signalled the group to head back to their place, but not without having an easy feelign of being watched. They hurried and he griped Sakura's wrist to make her move faster. When they were in the forest he felt like they had outrun the one following, even though he wasn't even sure it was maybe was just his imagination. The group slowed down a bit and entered their place safe and sound.


End file.
